


He's not Insane Just Smart

by Gravitynotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Past Relationship(s), Phantom Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson Adopts Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Has Daddy Issues, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynotfound/pseuds/Gravitynotfound
Summary: Or resurrected wilbur diswoning his dad yelling at techno explaining why he did what he did become all the minors dad somehow.  He also gets a dog at one point and gives friend the cuddles he deserves.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	He's not Insane Just Smart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story on how I wanted resurrected Wilbur to be even though we all know its not gunna happen this way.
> 
> Tw: mention of abuse , neglect, and violence

Wilbur had sat in the afterlife as Jschlatt brushed his fingers through his hair. Well he attempted to teach Mexican Dream how to play solitaire. He had grown quite close to the two considering they had spent so much time in the afterlife together. He and Schlatt fixed their problems with the help of Mexican Dream. It was good to have his best friend back, the one who supported him when his own 

They had been sitting around talking about anything that came to mind while Mexican Dream occasionally chimed in or Schlatt throughout a snarky comment.

It reminded him of when he was a kid.

Schlatt and instead of Mexican Dream was Sally. His fake girlfriend so he could convince his father he didn't have a secret boyfriend.

Yea he found out about Jared eventually but it was worth a try. It's not like he knew his father wouldn't accept him it's just they had never been close.

If anything Schlatt and Sally were his real family.

The way they would sit together near the beach chasing one another attempting random tricks with the pocket knives Schlatt always seemed to have on him. They would smoke together hell they even had matching sweaters Wilburs yellow, Schlatts blue, Sally's pink. Sally had made them for their 'three year friend anniversary' something she had come up with randomly.

They were a mini family as they found the comfort they needed in one another's arms.

He still remembered how Sally had cheered on Schlatt while he beat the shit out of Jared for cheating.

Oh how he missed those times. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt what seemed like a tugging on his back. He was pulled out of the ram's arms as he let out a pained scream. 

It burned

Stinged

It felt as if he was being ripped apart. 

He reached out for Schlatt and Mexican Dream who seemed panicked as they tried to grab his hands. It was no use as everything went black shortly after. 

_________

He opened his eyes as he stared at the people surrounding him. His vision was blurry as his eyes watered his body sore. He felt as if he was being ripped apart and put back together over and over. His whole body was shaking as he tried to stabilize himself. Yet his back felt light almost as if he never had wings to begin with.

Wait his wings were gone.

The only thing that connected him to his biological family. His wings were gone, no one would know he was a phantom hybrid. The one thing that he felt confident about himself was gone. He no longer jad the one thing that helped him remember he once had a family that cared about him. 

He tried to stand up only to collapse into what seemed like the arms of an older man. He eventually managed to clear his vision as he realized it was Phil who was holding him.

Phil.

He pushed the man away with a hard shove as he stumbled back only to slam himself into a wall letting out a small whine as the stinging continued. 

Eventually he managed to ear his eyes as he was met with the faces of almost everyone he had ever cared about.

Tommy

His younger brother.

Tubbo 

The boy he raised alongside Tommy.

Niki 

His best friend.

Fundy 

The boy he jokingly called his son.

Eret 

His former best friend turned enemy.

Even Dream was standing there.

His former lover, ally, abuser. 

He had been too blinded to see it hell he wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the way Jschlatt held him and comforted him explaining how all the things Dream did were bad.

How it wasn't ok to yell and hit your loved ones when something went wrong.

How forcing someone to do something against their will was wrong. Yet how was he supposed to know he loved Dream too much to accept the truth. He let the man break him cause him so much pain. Make him go insane.

He was only 24 he was stupid well his been dead for a year and he knows damn well he isn't going to let Dream get away with his bullshit anymore. 

Of course Dream decided he wanted Wilbur back. 

I mean who else would have wanted him back after all he did.

"Will" he snapped his head towards the sound of his father's voice. Phil seemed hesitant yet still attempted to grab Wilbur. 

He didn't know what the hell came over him as he fist collided with his father's jaw.

Gasps could be heard as Phil stumbled back suprised. 

"Don't fucking touch me" he growled as Phil regained his footing.

"Son"

"I am not your son" he felt tears prick his eyes yet he refused to let them fall. "I stopped being your son the day you left me when I was twelve to take care of two toddlers".

He turned towards Tommy who looked almost happy to see him. Tubbo stood on his other side stunned yet almost calm.

Out of nowhere the two rushed, tackling him in a hug.

"Wilby we missed you".

"I missed you to Toms, Bee"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos. Feel free to check out my Wilbur oneshots book.


End file.
